fullmoonsecrets
by silverwolf120
Summary: what happens when kagome turns into a demon and mates sesshy
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was walking through the forest in the western lands.She didin't want Inuyasha to see her in her demonic form.Only Sesshomaru knows she is a full taiyouki of the blue wolf pack."kagome why don't you come stay with me at the castleand forget about my baka brother"I can't""why not and don't say the jewel of four souls I can help you find it and I can kill Naraku just say the word"  
Kagome sighed"Sesshomaru we'll be together soon I promise"Then they shared a long, deep intimate kiss.

Kagome used her power to transpot them to Sesshomaru's room.They laid on the bed still kissing.  
Sesshomaru started to undress Kagome and himself.He then kissed down kagomes body and devouring her juices.She moaned while his tongue made love to her.When she came he got over her in a sit up position and guided himself into herwalls. Sesshomaru's long fluent motions and Kagome's bucking of the hips made a frequent rhythm."Sesshomaru,Sesshomaru"she screamed as he went faster.Sesshomaru grunted and growled. He tipped her hips upward so he could hit her G spot better.sesshomaru and kagome came with a force like no other. Sesshomaru marked her as his mate without thinking.Kaogome did the same out of pure instinct.They fell asleepin each other arms.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up because Kagome's scent had changed drastically.She still smells like waterfalls but, she has a hent of wildflowers.He began to wonder if their night of passion left a permenent mark is she pregnant.Sesshomaru woke up Kagome by nuzzling her neck"good morning sesshomaru" she said grogily."Morning koishi do you feel anything different" Kagome sat up in bed and thought yes she did notice some thing different,she looked down at her stomach" Sesshomaru,no I can't be pregnant can I"she looked at Sesshomaru he didn't answer her he just looked down at her stomach where her uterus is "Sesshomaru go get kaeda so she can tell me"  
When Sesshomaru and Kagome reached the village guess who tried to fight Sesshomaru and made a new crater in the forest your right Inuyasha.After the little dispute they went straight into keada's hut everyone was a little tense by the pressence of the lord of the west,and then surprised by Kagome's appearance "Kagome when did you become a demon"asked sangowhile hitting Miroku over the head.K agome answered"well I've been one I just can't hide it during the cycle of the full moon ,which is normally three days I've been changing since I was about eight" a now conscience Miroku admires Kagome's body.Now Kagome's breast were fuller she had a blue water drop asignia on her head and two burgandy stripes on each cheek which accented her beautiful now crimson with amethyst flecked eyes.Kagome now stood 5'7.She has on a black and red kimono with a blue oboe and blue flower prints across the bottom "where is keada" " in the gardens collecting herbs"answered Shippou "thank you come on Sesshomaru" he followed herto the gardens.

"Kagome hi I wasn't expecting you back for two more days"Kagome "yeah I know, Keada I need you to run a pregnancy test on me" Keada looked surprised Kagome tilted her head towards Sesshomaru, Keada comprehendedand said "fine when we get back to the village." Kagome and Sesshomaru helped Keada with her picking and set off for the hut.  
in the medecine room Keada's hands glowed a misty blue,she placed them on Kagomes stomach and it glowed purple. Keada stopped and said "yes you are pregnant and mated to Sesshomaru" "yeah I was going to tell you about that" "it's not me I'm worried about it's Inuyasha" "so what about him he does it with Kikyo so why can't I mate with Sesshomaru. It's not like he loves me for me, he loves me cause I'm part of her"

Kagome sighs and leaves the hut. She sends Sesshomaru a thought message I'm pregnant we need to talk about this later Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.  
Sango came and asked Kagome to go to the hotsprings Kagome says yes and they head off. At the hotsprings Kagome tells Sango her situation "Sango should I tell Inuyasha about this now or wait till after I have the baby" Sango "I think you should tell him now before Sesshomaru kills him" Kagome giggled and splashed water at Sango "hey" the water fight begins.

After the girls finish the water fight and washingtheir bodies they head back towards the village to find Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting again. Apperantly Inuyasha was called a mutt and got mad at Sesshomaru for doing it. "You guys know you can't do this when the baby is here" Inu "huh, what baby"

" oh ,Inuyasha I forgot to tell you me and Sesshomaru are mates. And by the way OSUWARI"Inuyasha went crashing to the ground and so did Sesshomaru because Kagome cold clocked him he shook it off though and sat on the ground pouting cause he can't hurt his mate after creating a pup. So instead he hit Inuyasha.  
The girls walked past the boys followed by Shippou and kilala.


	2. Chapter 2

chap 2

Later that day

" i knew you were pregnant when u left this morning" Sesshomaru stated cooly he couldn't have known what awaited this declaration. "YOU WHAT?" Kagome screached at the top of her lungs. "YOU KNEW AND YOU COULDN"T JUST TELL ME WE WASTED ENERGY WHEN YOU KNEW FOR SURE ALREADY YOU ASSHOLE" she screamed at him while bonking him on the head "if this sesshomaru didn't know that your behavior was caused by hormones he would gladly toss u into a tree" Kagome glared at him "try it and see what happens" she threatened_. this silly woman believes she could harm this sesshomaru**. isn't it sexy the violence in her eyes**. we shall get her to ourselves and ravish her._

"sessh are u even listening to ME!!" he stepped towards her wrapping his arms around her waiste. "be quiet" he said in a low growl before claiming her mouth. her nailsgrew, and began to rip into his clothing "sesshomaru" she whispered softly against his lips. a low moan escaped her. "ahem" Kagome and sesshomaru parted slowly looking from each other.

"you two should really get a room" Inuyasha said indignantly. "this Sesshomaru does not need a room for he has a castle with many. and where i do my bidding is none of your concern" Seshomaru said curtly. "what do you want"kagome asked ready to do the things she felt sessh was thinking. "wench we need to be lookig for jewel shards. instead your here making kissy face at my brother" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes then smiled oh so evilly before saying "OSUWARI". "Baka hanyou always in somebody else's business" she grumbled tugging sesshomaru along as he smiled at the mess she made of the hanyou.

but before they could fully leave the clearing Kagome felt a jewel shard.

Suddenly a huge tiger youkai crashed into the clearing. "why is everyone trying to keep me from getting penis!" kagome said passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 play with me

At that moment the tiger youkai decided to attack kagome. "why do they always come after me i don't even have the shards on me". she mumbled jumping out of the way of a huge fire blazing paw. The tiger youkai pounced and kagome rolled underneath it slashing its belly open as she went.

The youkai let loose a loud roar. "shut up would ya" she yelled back at it before she surrounded it in a ball of water. no matter what the tiger youkai did it couldn't break free of it's suffocating watery trap. it twitched it's last twitches of life.

kagome looked aound disinterestedly. spotting the jewel shard in the youkai's head she stuck her hand through the water and pulled it out. immediately the youkai shrunk to the same size kilala was when not in battle with twin tails.

she turned around and saw sesshomarou looking at her with pride and the rest of her tanchi looked on in astonishment.

"kagome that was magnificent" sango the first as always to give praise. "can you control any other elements or just water" mirokou of course. inuyasha just stared at her bit his lip then said, "hey wench why didn't you do that before it would have saved us alot of time and effort". "thank you sango. umm i not really sure i know i can do that with air but nothing else has came as naturally as those two" she looked at inuyasha and he crashed to the ground face first. " STOP CALLING ME A WENCH YOU KETSONOANA, I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A YOUKAI. well not until my 18th birthday anyway. i've only had my powers for a year they take some getting used to." everyone stepped over inuyasha as if he wasn't there and followed kagome as she left the clearing.

far enough away to make sure inuyasha couldn't here her mind speak she sent sesshomarou an invitation while walking in a different play with me. he stopped in his tracks quirking one eyebrow up before running after her. she felt him coming and as soon as he touched her the were nagickly i n their bedroom at the castle.

"hmm, your getting very good at that now i think that's the largest area you've ever crossed with both of us" he said kissing her neck with that prideful tinge to his voice under the lust she could feel radiating off his body. "well it beats the hell out of that ki cloud it takes hours to get any where with that thing teleportation takes a few minutes.

**_lemon alert_**

"now i said let's play" _poof_ and she was gone from underneath him. he heard her giggle float to him from in the hallway. he hurriedly zoomed after her with a smile on his lips.

their game went on for hours . until sesshoumaru got a wicked idea and went to the kitchen's. he grabbed a bowl of melted chocolate and went to their room.

kagome was waiting to c if sesshy would find her hiding spot. all of a sudden the most tantalizing of scents hit her nose. _"chocolate_" she whispered to herself dreamily beung lulled to their massive bedroom. lying on their silky red sheets was a fully naked, fully covered in chocolate from neck to waiste sesshoumaru. kagome pounced on him and slowly started to lick the chocolate off his his rather large choclate covered phallys for last. when she reached there she took it fully into her mouth then sucked it slowly fron the hilt to the tip, back down to its base. once all the chocolate was gone sesshoumaru flipped oer on top of her and slowly pushed into her tight wet cavern. he emitted a low growl as he forced his way into her. she arched her back coming half way off the bed."oooohhhh. sesh" she moaned loudly as his speed increased. she got wetter and wetter. feeling a hot coiling flame start in her abdomen as pleasure shot up her spine. sesshoumaru felt her walls tightening around him letting him know she was almost ready to burst out of her skin. "come for me love, come for your lord, come for your mate" he whispered over and over in her ear. as climax hit her nails elongated digging deep furrows into his back that immediately healed. "ooooooooohohhhhohohohohhohohooho sesshoumaru:"she screamed as she finally met her release. his lips crashed down on hers as he came sending a deep resonant growl from his body to hers making her come again with him. for a moment they just lie there in the momoent rapped up in nothing but eachother and the love they had just shared.

kagome rolled over onto her side facing sesshomaru. syhe looked down to see him still hard and ready for more. he smiled at her "i know you didn't think this sesshoomaru was finished with you my koi. because you would be sadly mistaken" and for the next two days they didn't leave the confines of their bedroom having food and other eminities brought to them.

whoo-hoo chppie 3. sorry you guys that i haven't been writing lately just finished finals this week. hope you guys liked it . please no flames only constructive critiscism. i mean if you didn't like the other ones why did you read another chapter of a fanfic you called crappy. give me lots of feedback i won't write another chapter till i get atleast 10 good reviews. not from the same people.


	4. Chapter 4

in inuyasha's forest

"inuyasha how could you let this happen" kikyou said in her usual monotone voice. "let what happen Kikyou" inuyasha said with a tilt of his head in confusion. "how could you let kagome conceive a child by sesshoumaru?" kikyou whispered. "this is not how it is supposed to be. fate dictates that you are the father of her first child". "what but kikyou i'm in love with you" "which should've transfered wholly to her. i cannot love you in return i have no soul of my own all affections showed for you were hers. not my own, inuyasha."

"how could that be so are you saying you never loved me"he yelled across the feild at her. "i am saying that in death i can nver love anyone" she whispered." we shall see what the fates have rewritten for young Kagome inuyasha until then don't screw up anything else" she said before her snakes (forgot what they were called) carried her off into the air. inuyasha was left standing in a clearing pondering on how he could've been so blind to think a dead woman could love him of her own accord. _Kagome_, he thought before flinging himself through the forest into sesshoumaru's lands.

THE NEXT DAY

Sesshoumaru's head shot up _what the fuck, _he thought inside his head and kagome's. "what is it Koishi" she asked grogilly rolling over onto her side. "Inuyasha's on his way here he's almost to my castle's gates". "WHAT!!" she shot out of bed putting on clothes. seshoumaru donned his hakamasand walked outside. Kagome followed close behind. but stopped at the door when she caught a whiff of inuyasha's scent _why is he angry and sad, and so guilty._

"Inuyasha" he said as soon as he lept the gate to his castle "why are you in my lands, why are you near this Sessounaru's home". "i'm here to claim what's mine, what has been promised to me by the fates themselves" Sesshoumaru stood at the ready," and what would that be young pup" sesshoumaru said coldly as if he already knew what was about to be said.

"I AM HERE TO CLAIM MY KAGOME" he growled before throwing himself at sesshoumaru Tessaiga held firmly in his grasp.

sorry to leave in a tiffy. but this here's a cliffy. yes i know we all hate them but they are necessary to all writers to keep you on the edge of your seat. SMOOCHES!


End file.
